Graduation Day
by SweetHeart33
Summary: Its graduation day at St.Vlads and Rose is chosen to be valedictorian AND to pick and sing her classes graduation song.Follow Rose and her friends on their last day at St.Vlads as novices. No longer a One-Shot. rated T just to be safe.READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!

DISCLAIMER! VAMPIRE ACADEMY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

BANG BANG. I rolled over and groaned, who was banging on my door so early?

"Rose! Wake up!" I heard Lissa`s voice coming from the other side of the door. Groaning I got up and went to open the door and let her in.

"Lissa why are you at my door so early?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep

"Umm Rose it's not really early, it's almost noon. " Lissa said

"Ohhhhh…..Well what is so important for you to banging on my door?" I asked her

"Did you seriously forget?" she asked _incredulously _

_"Forget what?" I asked her, honestly confused_

"Rose, today is graduation!" Lissa squealed

"Oh" I said

"Oh? Really its graduation and all you have to say is oh?" Lissa almost screamed

"I'm sorry Lis I'm just nervous." I told her

"Why?" she asked

"Well Kriova and Dimitri want me to sing the graduation song this year." I said

"Ohhhhh…." She said trailing off

"Yeah" I sighed

"Rose it'll be fine, you`ll be amazing up there but right now we need to get ready." She said gently

****A COUPLE HOURS LATER****

Me and Lissa had just got done getting ready and we were heading to meet the rest of the gang in front of the auditorium so we could do a quick loop around the campus to remember our time here before we graduated.

"Hey guys!" I turned to find Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, and much to my surprise, Dimitri all standing there.

"Hey" I said to everyone while Lissa made her way to Christian and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Ok guys you ready for our last night walking this campus?" I asked them

I got a chorus of yea`s and yes`s, "Alright well lets go, we only have about an hour before graduation starts and we have a lot of ground to cover."

I led the way down the trail while the others followed slightly behind. After walking for a little while we began to see the elementary campus. I turned to Lissa to see her smiling and her eyes slightly teary. Looking at her I gave her my own soft smile and kept walking. Soon we came upon the gym; I smiled thinking about all the time I have spent in that building. Some of it spent with Mason, but most of it spent with Dimitri. Looking at him I gave him a big smile, walked over and whispered, "Thank you for everything Comrade."

"You are more than welcome Roza" he answered with a small smile of his own.

We walked and walked , all the while memories of me,Lissa,Mason, and Eddie as kids flashing through my head. Then more memories of us in our early teen years then suddenly the memories ran through my head, playing like a movie. A little while later the auditorium came back into view, and I was thrust back into the reality that today I was graduating high school.

****Time skip to the valedictorian speech****

"And now I am proud to announce the valedictorian of the class of 2011, Rosemarie Hathaway." Kivora said into the mic. Walking up to the podium I shook her hand and nodded respectfully to her. Turning toward the crowd and began my speech.

"Hello fellow students and guardians. To say I was surprised to not only be made valedictorian of my class but also be able to pick our graduation song would be the understatement of the year. First off I want to say a little something to all the people out there who told me that I would never make it as a guardian, that I was a disgrace to my kind, and the only thing I would ever amount to be was a bloodwhore at best. Standing here before you all I want to say a big F**** you, but also Thank you. Because if it weren't for you nah sayers out there I wouldn't have had the motivation to prove myself, to work night and day on my skill," I took a small break to look around the room at all the people staring up at me. Taking a deep breathe I began to talk again "Now that that's over with I have something to say to my fellow graduates. We finally did it guys. Despite everything and everyone that told us we couldn't or wouldn't make it to today, we are all here. Well, maybe not all. On our journey we, unfortunately, lost a dear friend. Mason Ashford. At this time I would like to have a small moment of silence to in remembrance of him," people throughout the auditorium were quiet as we all remembered Mason and the joy he brought to all our lives. Taking another deep breathe I began again, "Thank you. Now I`m not gonna bore you guys anymore with a long speech, but I would like to say one more thing I`d like to say before I begin the song. No matter who you were to me in these past years, whether you were my enemy or my bestfriend I will ALWAYS remember you." And with that the music to I`ll Always Remember You by Miley Cyrus began to play over the speakers as I stepped away from the podium and walked toward the middle of the stage

"I always knew this day would come  
>We'd be standing one by one<br>With our future in our hands  
>So many dreams, so many plans<p>

Always knew after all these years  
>There'd be laughter, there'd be tears<br>But never thought I'd walk away  
>With so much joy, but so much pain<p>

And it's so hard to say goodbye

But yesterday's gone  
>We gotta keep moving on<br>I'm so thankful for the moments  
>So glad I got to know you<br>The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you

Another chapter in the book  
>Can't go back but you can look<br>And there we are on every page  
>Memories I'll always save<br>Up ahead only open doors  
>Who knows what we're heading towards?<br>I wish you love, I wish you luck  
>For you the world just opens up<p>

But it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone  
>We gotta keep moving on<br>I'm so thankful for the moments  
>So glad I got to know you<br>The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you

Every day that we had  
>All the good, all the bad<br>I'll keep them here inside  
>All the times that we shared<br>Every place, everywhere you touched my life  
>Yeah, one day we'll look back<br>We'll smile and we'll laugh  
>But right now we just cry<br>'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone  
>We gotta keep moving on<br>I'm so thankful for the moments  
>So glad I got to know you<br>The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph  
>And hold you in my heart forever<br>I'll always remember you

To my fellow graduates, I`d like to congratulate you and I wish you luck. May all your futures be bright."

**A/N** SOOOO whatd ya think? Please review .Thank you :]

~Sweetheart33


	2. To all my readers out there

To all my readers out there,

I am sooo sorry for not posting anything in a long time. I know how irritating it is when an author doesn't update a story in a long time. I have been in a writing funk for a while + I have been pretty upset because I lost my old flash drive that had a story that I was working on saved on it and the story was about halfway done. The only reason I hadn't posted it yet was because I couldn't figure out how to word the beginning but I had the plot of the middle section all done. I haven't given up on finding it yet though, I am just hoping it is around my house somewhere that I haven't looked yet. Anyway Im posting this authors note because A) I wanted to apologize for the long wait on chapters B) because I wanted to see if you guys had any ideas as to what you wanted me to include in any upcoming chapters PM me or Review to let me know and C) because I recently sort of discovered tumblr and have used it blog about random stuff it is called Its Just Life , so if you have a tumblr you should go look for me and follow me or copy and paste this link ( ) and I recently just opened up a new blog that I am thinking about using for Vlogs or Review videos, and by recently I mean I made it today so it has nothing on it as of yet but the name is My Vlog Spot here is the link ( ) . The reason I am telling you all about my blogs is because I don't know if it is just me but I have always wondered what the authors of my favorite stories are like and what their personality is and such so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do a sort of Q&A video and post it on My Vlog Spot. Please let me know if you do! Review this chapter with your responses ( Yes or No) and then Review or PM me your questions that you want answered.

Thank you all for reading this and I am soooo sorry that I have been horrible about posting chapters. I am hoping to get back into the swing of things soon. School just started a month and a half ago and since I am a junior this year is extremely important so I might not have all the time in the world for updating but I will try harder I promise!

I love you all!

~ SweetHeart33 (Ashley)


	3. After the Ceremony

**A/N I know it has been a long time since I have written anything and for that I am sorry! I won`t make any promises to update a lot because I only write when inspiration hits me so my writing is at the mercy of my muses… anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read, Review and Refer my stories to your friends please! Thank you guys **

**Love, **

**Sweetheart33 **

As I finished my song the crowd erupted into applause and everyone stood up giving me a standing ovation. Smiling happily I looked out on the crowd and found my family in one cluster and my friends in their seats that were assigned for graduation. My mom looked at me with a proud smile and tears in her eyes, my dad next to her (**A/N** graduation is after Rose found out that Abe is her father) with a similar expression on his face. Lissa was smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen her smile and had tears running down her face, Eddie was smiling looking like a proud big brother (which is what he has been to me from the moment I met him), and even Christian looked proud and was clapping his hands as hard as he could. Then there was Dimitri, he looked the proudest of them all, he was standing next to Alberta, complete and utter love, devotion, and pride for me shone of his brown eyes as he smiled one of those rare and beautiful smiles at me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a smiling Kirvoa.

"Hey Rose, you did an amazing job but I need my mic back now" she said smiling and laughing a little.

"Ok" I said laughing and stepping away from the mic. I kept walking until I was off the stage and was back at my seat.

"Okay everyone quiet down! I need all the newly graduated guardians to head to the gym in 30 minutes to get their promise marks, on another note. Congratulations to you all, and I wish you all a very happy and successful future" Kirvoa said clearly dismissing us.

Everyone got up and started walking around looking for their loved ones, but I stayed in my seat a little bit longer just looking around the auditorium just taking in the simplicity of it, and remembering little moments that happened in here. My senior year was over, a new chapter in my life had begun and I couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for me and the rest of the people in my life.

_Rose where are you? I am with your parents and Eddie and Christian and Dimitri waiting for you outside the auditorium _

Lissa`s message through the bond shook me out of my thoughts and I got up and walked out of the auditorium after looking at one last time. As I stepped out of the auditorium I looked around for my friends and family and found them standing in one big group under a large oak tree waiting for me.

"Hey guys" I greeted everyone with a big smile.

"Rose! I am so proud of you baby girl, seeing you up there was amazing and I am so happy I got to see it and Oh! You never told me you could sing so well!" My mom said in a rush all the while giving me a big hug and holding on tight as my dad looked at us with a fond smile on his lips.

"Aww mom thank you for saying that. I`m glad I could make you proud.", I say tears springing to my eyes as I held her tight and smiled, " Dad come here and get in on this hug." He walked forward and placed his arms around my mom and I. Family hugs weren't something we did often considering all three of us were always a little distant with each other not to mention we felt a little to badass to be mushy like this. Releasing my parents I smiled at them both and turned to face my friends. Lissa immediately pulled me into a hug.

"We are finally done here Rose, we are finally free of this place" she said smiling.

"I know. It's a little strange to think that we are officially high school graduates!" I sad smiling at her in return. Christian, who was standing behind Lissa came up and gave me a brief hug after Lissa released me.

"Hey what about my hug!" Eddie exclaimed. Laughing I ran up to him and jumped into his arms while he held me tightly.

"Mason would have been so proud of you Rose" Eddie said whispered in my ear, his voice cracking.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to fight back more tears and just hugged him tighter and whispered, "He would have been proud of you too Eddie" I let him out of the hug but still held him at arm's length, "But C`mon, we can't be sad thinking that he isn't here, because we both know that there is no way in hell he would miss this day. Mason is here, even if we can't see him. He is here watching over us, smiling at what we have achieved."

"When did you become the wise one Roza?" said a voice from behind me. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Eddie looked over my shoulder, smiled, and turned to talk to Christian about what we were doing later.

"Well, Comrade, I had a good teacher." I replied. I turned around and saw Dimitri in all his god-like glory.

His lips twitched in some resemblance of a smile, "I am so incredibly proud of you Rose. You did what everyone thought you couldn't and became the best novice this school has ever seen! It is an honor to know that I was a part of your growth in any way." Dimitri reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and medium sized box with a blue bow on top. "Congratulations and thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked him.

"I need to thank you for wanting to be better than people thought you could be, Thank you for being the most amazing student, but most of all thank you for being my friend." Dimitri said, looking up at him, I could have sworn he had tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath, wiped his face and said with an expectant tone, "Well aren't you going to open your present?"

I chuckled and looked down at the box in my hands, "Here can you hold the card for me please?"

""Did Rose Hathaway just say `please`?!" Christian faked gasped

"Oh Hush Sparky." I replied, and then I lifted the lid to the box to see a shiny, new, silver stake. With Celtic designs all over it and an engraving on the side, looking at the carvings it said НИКОГДА НЕ стесняйтесь.

I gasped, "This is gorgeous!" I grabbed Dimitri and hugged him, surprisingly his arms came around my waist as he held me to him tightly and chuckled at my enthusiasm, "I love it Comrade! But what's the engraving say"

"It's my first lesson, don't ever hesitate. It's there as a reminder to you, should you ever forget your roots, hopefully this engraving will remind you of them."

"Well it's wonderful? Thank you" I said, looking up at him smiling softly.

Suddenly Kirvoa`s voice came over the PA system, "Attention all novice graduates, please make your way to the gym to get your promise marks. This is the last requirement I have for you today, after you're done with your promise mark the rest of the day is yours to do with as you please. Again I say congratulations and have an amazing day!"

I sighed and turned around to speak to the rest of my family and friends, "Alright guys Eddie and I are going to head to the gym now, hopefully beat some of the people traffic and meet you guys back and my room? We can figure out something to do from there."

"Yea, sure that sounds good! We will see you guys in a bit", said Lissa with a smile on her face.

"Alright Eddiekins, let's go get our marks!" I exclaimed giggling slightly.

"Let's go Rosie Posie!" Eddie said, using the nickname he had for me back in kindergarten.

We skipped off leaving behind our friends laughing at our immature antics.

It's been a good day so far, and now it was time to get the mark I've been waiting for my entire life. The Promise Mark.


End file.
